


With my heart that I carry in a shoebox in a cage

by maplewoodmoth



Series: We have love in our pockets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Here it is. Another stealing away baby Harry fic., IT'S GONNA BE ABOUT FOUND FAMILY DAMMIT, but that's for like. another fic, how original., or like, stolen family, what IS original is what I wanna do to build up this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplewoodmoth/pseuds/maplewoodmoth
Summary: Just a snippet of a thought of what if Hagrid stole Harry.





	With my heart that I carry in a shoebox in a cage

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the work and the series from Hips & Envelopes by Squalloscope.

When Hagrid looks. When he sees Harry, little Harry, with his skin too dark for the Dursleys to excuse having in their family photos, and his anger bubbling beneath his skin and his confusion at why he is different why his different is bad of all things. When he sees a young lonely boy who’s different and with nobody left to love him well. He can’t leave him alone at the Dursley’s, after that. 

What originally started as a search in muggle London for good fertilizer and decent books on animal behavior that “coincidentally” took him through the streets of Little Whinging to speak with the landscape architecture companies he knew of there (and Miss Figg) became a mission. A mission against Dumbledore’s decision. 

Oh Lord what was he going to do now?


End file.
